Dyskusja:Islamska Krucjata Jezuitów/@comment-27970659-20160625165639
Warto to przeczytać.Cytuję:Religia islamu w Swietle obecnych wydarzeń na świecie Po przerażających atakach na World Trade Center 11 września 2001 islam stal się medialnym tematem nr 1. Książki,które zajmują się tym tematem,zostaly wykupione w przeciągu kilku dni. W niektórych krajach meczety cieszyly się podczas ich ,,Dnia Otwartych Drzwi" dla wszystkich niemuzulmanów taką frekwencją jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.Ludzkość zdaje sobie sprawę, że świat od tego pamiętnego dnia już nigdy nie będzie taki jak przedtem. Ruch lotniczy odczuwa to boleśnie na całym świecie, również wszystkie gałęzie gospodarki,które są ze sobą przecież międzynarodowo powiązane.Także dzień 7 pażdziernika 2001 w, którym to Stany Zjednoczone rozpoczęły wojskowy atak antytenorystyczny w Afganistanie, przejdzie do historii. Wielu ludzi jest przekonanych, że lepiej byłoby zareagować jak Chrystus: ,,Ojcze,odpuść im,bo nie wiedzą co czynią"( Łuk.23,34) i,,Nikomu złem za złe nie oddawajcie...Najmilsi! Nie mścijcie się sami, ale pozostawiajcie to gniewowi Bożemu, albowiem napisano: Pomsta do mnie należy,Ja odpłacę mówi Pan" (Rzym. 12, 17-19). Atak terrorystów na USA, jak również atak USA na terrorystów w Afganistanie, przy czym cierpią zawsze niewinni,pozostanie po prostu nie do pojęcia. Osama bin Laden i jego organizacja terrorystyczna przeprowadzili swój dobrze przygotowany plan i zniszczyli WTC, centrum Swiatowego handlu w Nowym Jorku. Dumne drapacze chmur legły w przeciągu 105 minut w gruzach i popiele. W tym niepojętym,przerażającym piekle zginęly tysiące ludzi z blisko 60 narodów.Główny cel terrorystów Biały Dom jako siedziba prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, najpotężniejszego narodu na ziemi,zostaje jednak chybiony.Samolot spadł na Pentagon i przyniósł śmierć 189 wojskowym,cywilnym urzędnikom i pasażerom. Zamierzone uderzenie na Camp David zostalo udaremnione przez pasażerów, którzy zaatakowali porywaczy. Aż do tego dnia islamskie organizacje terrorystyczne kierowały swoje ataki głównie przeciwko Izraelowi.Teraz jednak przekroczyly Atlantyk.I dopiero teraz cala rcszta świata dowiaduje się o ich nacechowanej złem egzystencji.Dzialalność islamskich grup terrorystycznych w różnych krajach była co prawda po części znana lecz od ataku na Stany Zjednoczone wszystko nabralo nowego wymiaru. Co zrobily tysiące niewinnych ludzi,którzy w WTC zarabiali na chleb powszedni dla siebie i swoich rodzin?Jak to możliwe, że bin Laden, talibowie, a także tych 36 innych islamskich organizacjit errorystycznych,teraz waży się zaatakować także supermocarstwo USA? Kto jest obeznany z najnowszą historią, wie, że po II wojnie Swiatowej wystąpily dwa supermocarstwa. Nie bylo już Imperium Brytyjskiego, ,,Wielka Rzesza Niemiecka" rozpadla się, cala Europa leżala w gruzach. Swiat zostal podzielony na Wschód i Zachód: tutaj Związek Radziecki, tam Stany Zjednoczone.Linia dzieląca przebiegała przez cały świat. Niemcy,nawet stolica,Berlin, zostaly podzielone na sektor wschodni i zachodni,a Europa rozbita. Następne cztery dziesięciolecia były czasem tak zwanej ,,zimnej wojny" między tymi dwoma supermocarstwami, która obfitowala w konfrontacje, np. kryzys berliński i kubański w latach 196I i 1962. Gdy wojska radzieckie zajęly pod koniec grudnia 1979r . Afganistan,rząd USA, nie namyślając się długo,nałożył w czerwcu 1980r . embargo na ZSRR.W tym czasie amerykańskie służby śledcze zaczęly ksztalcić bin Ladena i grupę talibów, jak również inne - ogółem 35.000 mężczyzn z 43 muzułmańskich krajów- w celu zbrojnego oporu,skierowanego przeciwko wrogim oddzialom radzieckim w Afganistanie. Na ten cel rząd USA wydał w latach 80.minionego stulecia 3 miliardy dolarów. Niepojęte jest,jak w Osamie bin Ladenie, podopiecznym USA, mogla rozwinąć się taka nienawiść o Ameryki, że czlowiek,który sam z pewnoścą nie jest gotów umrzeć, jednocześnie każe jednak ksztalcić mlodych ludzi na 2 zamachowców-samobójców, zanim pośle ich na Smierć, obiecując zabezpieczenie finansowe ichrodzinom,które pozostają a, im samym raj?Pierwszego zamachu na USA dokonano,wysadzając w powietrze w 1998r . amerykańskie ambasady w Nairobi, Kenia,i w Dar es-Salam,Tanzania. Tym razem celem były polityczna stolica USA i WTC.Nie można sobie wyobrazić jakiego charakteru i brutalności wymaga wymordowanie pilotów,a następnie skierowanie samolotów wraz ze wszystkimi pasażerami na budynek. Jaki śmiertelny strach musiał zawladnąć ludżmi w tych samolotach przed ich śmiercią! Pozostało kilka tysięcy sierot,które straciły jednego bądż oboje rodziców. Takiego postępowania odpowiedzialni nie mogą nijak usprawiedliwić. Slużby tajne, które na szczeblu międzynarodowym natychmiast zaczęły pracować pełną parą,znalazły dokumenty 19 porywaczy samolotów, z których 11 pochodzi z Arabii Saudyjskiej, miejsca narodzin \Mahometa i islamu, jak również ich ostatnie, religijnie umotywowane oświadczenia np.: ,,To życie jest straszne jednak życie w raju, dokąd jutro pójdziemy, jest pelne kwiatów rzek i wspanialości. gdzie na zawsze bedziemy cieszyi się życiem". Czytając te slowa,napisane przez pilotów śmierci w ostatnią noc, slusznie można zapytać co też takiego powiedział Mahomet, mianowicie ten,w którego wierzyli wszyscy ci mordercy jako w swojego proroka. 8 pażdziernik 2001 cały świat mógł oglądać wideo Osamy bin Ladena z jego oświadczeniem,,:Święta wojna przeciwko Zydom i chrzescijanom zaczęła się...Bóg poblogoslawil grupę muzulmańskiej awangardy, by zniszczyla Amerykę. Niech Bóg ich blogoslawi i da im miejsce w niebie".Tym samym wiadomo bylo ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że to terrorystyczna islamska organizacja al -Kaida byla inicjatorem tych zamachów. Cały świat pyta się,co stanie się dalej, dlatego tez nie dziwi fakt, że zarówno muzulmanie jak i niemuzulmanie badają islamskie pisma pod kątem pytania, co jest w nich napisane o tzw. >Swigtej wojnie<.I tak na przyklad w Niemczech, tylko kilka dni po tym strasznym ataku na USA,w księgarniach wykupione byly już wszystkie egzemplarze Koranu. Obok nauk Mahometa w centrum zainteresowania znalazsla się take jego wlasna osoba. W obliczu tego,co się teraz dzieje,niektórzy obawiają się nawet,że apokaliptyczne wydarzenia Biblii już się zaczęly. Tylko prawdziwi znawcy Pisma Swiętego wiedzą,że >>Swięta wojna< >Posłaniec<< Mahomet utrzymywał, iż otrzymal je od aniola Gabriela. Sam Mahomet byl analfabetą, nie umial więc ani czytać,ani pisać. W wieku 25 lat ten pasterz wielbłądów i handlarz ożenil się z A czterdziestoletnią, bogatą handlarką, Hadidżą. Jej pierwszy mąż umarł,drugi ja opuścil. Z obydwoma mężami miała dzieci i tak przez małżeństwo jeszcze stosunkowo młody Mahomet mialod razu wielką rodzinę. W owej epoce chrześcijaństwo było na półwyspie Arabskim już w znacznej mierze rozprzestrzenione. Wiara żydowska byla znana w calym regionie już od dawna, szczególnie w Mekce i Medynie,która nazywala się przedtem Jatrib. Żydowscy rabini czytali w każdy szabas Torę,Pięcioksiąg Mojżesza, ale nauczali z Talmudu. Talmud Jerozolimski zostal wydany w 375 r. po Chr., a Babiloński okolo roku 500 po Chr.Niestety w Zadnym z nich nieznajdziemy Slowa Bożego w oryginale, lecz tylko różne wyjaśnienia i interpretacje Słowa Bożego z ust i spod pióra poszczególnych rabinów.Godny ubolewania jest fakt, że w obydwóch Talmudach nie ma najmniejszej wzmianki o nowotestamentowych wydarzeniach które dotyczą Mesjasza- Zbawiciela. Ani razu nie wspomniano faktu, że przy przyjściu Mesjasza wypelnilo sie 109 proroczych wypowiedzi ze Starego Testamentu.Ponieważ Żydzi nie przyjęli Jezusa Chrystusa jako swego Wybawiciela, odrzucają Nowy Testament i nie pojmują, że zostalo w nim odtworzonych 845 miejsc ze Starego Testamentu. Żydzi pozostali w prawdzie wierni nauceTory i wierzą w istnienie jednego, jedynego Boga. Credo- wyznanie wiary-jakie Bóg Pan nakazał lzraelowi, ma dla nich najwyższy priorytet: Sluchaj, Iztaelu! Pan jest Bogiem naszym, Pan jedynie ! Będziesz tedy milowal Pana, Boga swego, z calego serca swego i z calej duszy swojej,i z calej siły swojej" (5. Mojz. 6,4-5). Mniej więcej w czasie Mahometa Zydzi, w oczekiwaniu Mesjasza, podkreślali szczególnie dwa miejsca Biblii. Pierwsze to 5. Mojż. 18,15: ,,Proroka takiego jak ja jestem, wzbudzi ci Pan, Bóg twój, spośród ciebie,spośód twoich braci. Jego słuchać będziecie".Ta obietnica dotyczyla przyjScia Mesjasza, którego jeszcze dziś z utęsknieniem wyczekują. W NowymTestamencie znajdujemy potwierdzenie wypełnienia się tej obietnicy( Dz.Ap.3 , 22-23;Dz. Ap.7 ,37).Drugim miejscem Pisma był Mal.3 , 23:,,Oto Ja poślę wam proroka Eliasza, zanim przyjdzie wielki i straszny dzień Pana". Ten dzień jest zapowiedziany jako dzień sądu, który nastanie dopiero wtedy, gdy skończy się dzień laski i zbawienia. Wówczas wypełniło się Słowo z Iz. 40,3 i Mal. 3, 1, jak potwierdza to też Nowy Testament (Mat. 3, 1-3; Mar. I,I-3:. Łuk. 3, 2-6; Jan I,19-23). Już wówczas Żydzi wierzyli i żyli w oczekiwaniu, że te obietnice wypełnią się w ich czasie, mianowicie że wystąpi prorok Eliasz jako posłaniec i że potem przyjdzie Mesjasz. W to wierzą zresztą jeszcze dziś. Pierwszy religijny kontakt Mahometa dotyczył poważanych rabinów żydowskiej gminy w Mekce.Zapoznał się z tym, co mówili i nazywał odtąd Żydów> ludem Pisma< bądż"ludem Księgi<.Kiedyś wpadł na pomysł, że to on mógłby być tym zapowiedzianym prorokiem, tym posłańcem, który mial wystąpić(, zanim nadejdzie wielki i straszny dzień Pana,który to dzień Żydzi utożsamiali z przyjściem Mesjasza. Dlatego wielokrotnie mówił o >>ostatnim dniu<>dniu sądu<>dniu zmartwychwstania< aż>niewierzących< < chodzi przecież tylko o >malpy i Swinie<- zgodnie z tym, co powiedzial ich Prorok. Wierzącymi byli dla Mahometa wyłącznie ci, którzy wierzyli jego nauce i naśladowali go. Jeszcze dzisiaj jest to przekonaniem każdego oddanego muzułmanina. Argument, że Bóg nie mógł mieć w niebie Syna,musi być brany poważnie.Zgodnie z Biblią Syn był obiecany i zapowiadany w całym StarymTestamencie jako Zbawiciel.Gdy czas się wypelnil, zostal splodzony przez Ducha Swiętego i zrodzony przez wybrane naczynie- pannę. Marię z Betlejem w Judei - jak zostało przepowiedziane u lz.7,14 i u Mich.5 , 1-3,a u Mat.1 i u Łuk.2 opisane w swoim wypelnieniu się.Dyskusje były prowadzone dalej,aż Mahomet złożył nieodpowiedzialne wyjaśnienie o Jezusie,Synu Marii: ,,... podczas gdy oni ani Go nie zabili. ani Go nie ukrzyżowali tylko im sie tak zdawało:( ...) Przeciwnie! Wyniósł Go Bóg do Siebie!"( suraI V 157-158). Takie twierdzenie to blużnierstwo, ponieważ zaprzecza samemu Bogu,który dawał odpowiednie obietnice w calym Starym Testamencie. Narodziny, życie, śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Zbawiciela mamy potwierdzone w całym Nowym Testamencie. Apostoł Piotr powiedział w swoim kazaniu w dzień Zielonych Swiąt: ,,... tego wyście rękami bezbożnych 8 ukrzyżowali i zabili; AIe Bóg go wzbudzil, rozwiązawszy więzy śmierci, gdyż było rzeczą niemożliwą aby przez nią byl pokonany" (Dz. Ap.2,22-28).Apostol Pawel poświadcza: ,,... że Chrystus umarl za grzechy nasze wedlug Pism i że zostal pogrzebany, i że dnia trzeciego zostal zmartwych wzbudzony wedlug Pism" (1. Kor. 15,3-4). Gdyby Zbawiciel zostal zabrany do nieba, nie dokonując dziela zbawienia, nie zwyciężając piekla iśmierci, jeszcze dziś bylibyśmy bez Boga, bez nadziei i bez życia wiecznego. Musimy przecież zważać na wszystkich tych świadków, począwszy od apostołów i tysięcy ludzi którzy żyli, gdy Pan Jezus chodzil po ziemi; także natych, którzy widzieli Go na krzyżu. Nawet Józefa z Arymatii można by powolać na świadka, ponieważ wziął zwłoki i zaniósł Go do swojego grobu. Świadectwo zlołyli także autorzy czterech Ewangelii oraz kobiety, które przyszły do grobu, jak również wszyscy inni, którzy widzieli po Jego zmartwychwstaniu pusty grób i spotkali Zmartwychwstałego,szczególnie uczniowie, z którymi byl przez czterdzieści dni aż do Swego wniebowstąpienia ( Dz. Ap. 1, 3). W Obj. 2, 8 poświadcza On sam: ,,To mówi pierwszy i ostatni, który był umarły, a ożył". Proszę, niech każdy się sam zapyta, czy chce wierzyi temu, co jasno i wyrażnie potwierdza Slowo Boże, mianowicie temu, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, albo czy chce wierzyć temu, co powiedzial czlowiek, który nie znał ani Starego, ani Nowego Testamentu i który o Bożym planie zbawienia nie mial widocznie najmniejszego pojęcia, który wychowal się w pogaństwie i ani razu nie poświadczyl, i przeżył nawrócenie. Niech każdy osądzi za siebie, co jest lepsze: wierzyć Biblii czy Koranowi, Chrystusowi czy Mahometowi. Ponieważ Mahomet nie znal Pisma, nie mógł także wiedzieć jakie znaczenie mają określenie> Elohim<<,odniesione do Boga, które zostalo użyte w Starym Testamencie 2.600 razy, oraz imię Boga Jahwe, Pan, występujące w nim 6.828 razy. Niestety, również chrześcijańscy uczeni nie pojęli, Ze Bóg Elohim to nie imię, jak Ojciec nie jest imieniem lecz wyrażone jest przez to tylko, czym On jest, a Jego imię przymierza to Jahwe, jak zostalo objawione prorokowi Mojżeszowi (2. Mojż. 6, 2-8). W Starym Testamencie nie objawił się jeszcze jako Ojciec w niebie i w Synu na ziemi. Jego nowotestamentowe imię przymierza,Jahszua również nie musi być wyjaśniane, ponieważ mówi samo w sobie,co oznacza: Jahwe-Zbawiciel, tak samo jak ImmanueI oznacza Bóg z nami.Jednak i w tym punkcie Mahomet nie posiadał, poznania,wręcz przeciwnie: Swoimi wyjaśnieniami zaprzecza prawdziwemu, jedynemu Bogu, wszystkim Jego prorokom, całemu Staremu Testamentowi: zaprzecza Chrystusowi w Jego śmierci i zmartwychwstaniu, jak świadczy o Nim Pismo Święte, zaprzecza temu, czego nauczali apostołowie w Nowym Testamencie. Mahomet i Allah Nie tylko tych ponad miliard ludzi, którzy należą do religii islamu,lecz caly świat jest zdania,iż Allaha można utożsamić, z Bogiem Zydów i chrześcijan. Na dlugo przed Mahometem wierzono w Arabii w Allaha,boga k siężyca, który darowywał całej naturze plodność. Tak też od początku wybrano za symbol islamu znak półksiężyca. Jak mówi podanie, bóg księżyca, Allah, ożenił się z boginią słońca i ' miał z nią trzy córki: al-Lat, al-Uzzę i Manat.Jak potwierdza wielu autorów i jak można przeczytać w licznych encyklopediach,te trzy były czczone jako boginie.Sam Mahomet przyznał póżniej, że był pod złym wpływem,gdy nadal aprobował pogański kult. Trzy odnośne wersety były pierwotnie częścią Koranu, jak wynika z sury LIII,19-21 i XXII,52-53. Także a l-Kaba z Czarnym Kamieniem,który jeszcze dziś tam jest, byla w starych czasach miejscem pogańskiego kultu, gdzie oprócz Allahowi, bogu księżyca,oddawano cześć wielu bożkom także tym trzem boginiom. Al-Kaba została najpierw zburzona,jednak póżniej znowu odbudowana. Sam Mahomet tolerował czczenie Czarnego Kamienia zgodnie ze starą tradycją.Zachowano także tradycyjny przesąd kamienowania diabła. Każdy wierny muzułmanin powinien przynajmniej raz brać udzial w kamienowaniu 10 diabła. 23 i 24 lutego 2002 byly to dwa miliony ludzi ! W ten sposób w nowej religii były kontynuowane stare kulty, tylko w inny sposób.Mahomet, zwyciężywszy swoich przeciwników mieczem, ogłosił Allaha jedynym Bogiem,który jest godzien czci, i nazwał go Bogiem Stworzenia. Jednak aż dotąd Allah nie byl Stworzycielem, o którym mówi Biblia, lecz prastarym babilońskim bogiem księżyca. Dlatego wszyscy,którzy wierzą, że bóg islamu,Allah, to ten sam Bóg, którego czczą Żydzi i chrześcijanie padli ofiarą fatalnego błędu. Tylko Biblia potwierdza wiecznie prawdziwego Boga jako Elohim-Jahwe,jako jedynego Stworzyciela,- Zbawiciela i Króla. Ponieważ Żydzi i chrzescijanie w owym czasie wiedzieli dokładnie, że Allah jest bogiem księżyca, nie mogliprzyjąć go nawet pod przymusem, nie mogli oddawać mu czci, często wybierając raczej męczeńską śmierć. Dotąd żaden uczony islamu nie przejawiał ainteresowania naświetleniem tego tematu. Nawet tłumacze Biblii na języki arabskich i islamskich krajów używali rzeczywiście słowa >Allah >Boga<. Co zrobią teraz, gdy usłyszą,że oddają cześć i śpiewają pieśnni nie prawdziwemu Bogu,lecz Allahowi, staremu bogu księżyca?Jedynie prawdziwy,wieczny Bóg jest Duchem i ci, którzy oddają Mu cześć,winni czcić Go w Duchu i w prawdzie(J an 4 ,23-24). Podczas mego pobytu w Egipcie w roku 1983 przeczytalem Koran od deski do deski.Arabski tekst jest zawsze po prawej stronie książki,a ja czytałem angielskie tłumaczenie po lewej.Pzeczytawszy wszystkie 114sur-rozdziałów-łącznie 6.348 wersami jak również >>wprowadzenia<<, musialem ostatecznie zadać sobie pytanie,jak już wystarczająco często podczas czytania: "Gdzie w tej książce możnazna znależć poselstwo Boże?"Powtarzane jest zawsze tylko, co powiedzial Prorok, jednak ani razu nie można znależć obietnicy Bożej co do zbawienia albo pojednania z Bogiem. 11 SWIĘTA WOJNA Kto zna Historię,wie, że religia islamu od początku szerzona byla za pomocą przemocy. Do swej Smierci w roku 632 Mahomet przeprowadził 28 wojen. Ktokolwiek stawiał opór tej nowej religii, był określany jako niewierzący i balwochwalca, który musial zostać zabity( sura II, 39;IV, 96; IV 101;IX, 5). ,,I zwalczajcie ich. aż u stanie prześladowanie i religia będzie należeć do Boga*',( II, 193). W 123 wersetach Koranu można przeczytać o walce dla Allaha. Jeżeli jest to konieczne, należy dla niego nawet zabijać. Tak, jak Mahomet to rozumial, dla sprawy Allaha należy angażować wszystko: mienie,a także życie. Wszystko musi zostać ofiarowane świętej walce- dzihadowi - a kto przy tym straci życie,ma zapewnione miejsce w raju. Wedlug islamskich pism dżihad jest szóstym i ostatnim z filarów,na których ugruntowana jest wiara i slamu.Zgodnie z surą LXVI, 9 niewierzący są nazwani> obłudnikami>chrześcijańsko-muzulmańskim dialogu dara al-harb<=< >kraj wojny<.Al-Mawardi podzielił świat na dwa zakresy:> >dom islamu<=< >>dar-al - islam< > dom wojny< = >>dar al -harb<.Do >domu islamu<< należały wszystkie już zwyciężone plemiona i ludy, do >>domu wojny< wszystkie plemiona i ludy, które należało jeszcze zwyciężyć. Wedlug muzułmańskiego pojęcia prawa,dżihad musi być prowadzony w pierwszym rzędzie przeciwko żydom. potem przeciwko chrześcijanom, a następnie przeciwko innym religiom tak dlugo, aż wszystkie znikną z powierzchni ziemi i zapanuje muzulmański porządek. Szczególnie okrutnym przykładem nienawiści do Żydów byl mord na amerykańskim dziennikarzu, Danielu Pearlu,który zostal uprowadzony 24 stycznia 2002 przez islamskich terrorystów w Pakistanie. Przed włączoną kamerą musiał powiedzieć:, ,Tak, jestem Żydem"i ,,Tak,mój ojciec jest Żydem". W nastgpnym momencie zostało mu podcięte gardło. Aresztowany w lutym w Pakistanie SzejkOmar,który ma mieć także powiązania z terrorystyczną organizacją al-Kaida Osamy bin Ladena,przekazał przez adwokata, że Pearl zginął,ponieważ,jako Żyd pracował przeciwko islamowi". Pan przepowiedział tę nienawiść do Żydów i chrześcijan, którzy z arabskiego punktu widzenia muszą zostać wytępieni. Tak jest napisane:, ,Kto was zabije,będzie mniemał,że spelnia służbę Bożą" (Jan 1 ,6,2). Dzisiaj dżihad w swym fundamentalnym wydaniu ma katastrofalne skutki,nawet w muzulmańskich krajach, które określają się mianem> państwaBożego<<. Tam innowiercy są w najlepszym razie tolerowani,jednak dość często uciskani i okrutnie prześladowani. Religijnych praw,którymi cieszą się muzulmanie w zachodnich krajach,odmawia się innym religiom i wyznaniom wiary w większości muzułmańskich krajów,w każdym wypadku w tych z islamskimi rzadami. 13 Wedlug al-Ghazaleg(1059-1111), jednego z najwybitniejszych teologów i myślicieli islamu, w walce przeciwko niewierzącym dozwolone jest także kłamstwo. W kontekście rokowań pokojowych między Izraelem a OWP Jaser Arafat użył pojęcia> pokój z al-Hudajbijapaństwo Boże<<, które na tej ziemi w ogóle nie istnieje,i w imieniu Chrystusa dopuścila się największej krzywdy. Gloszono zbawienie,dokonywano nieszczęścia.W istocie Kościół stracil przez to na zawsze wiarygodność w oczach tych wszystkich, którzy zasięgnęli na jego temat informacji. Dowiedzieliśmy się też,że historia islamu od początku aż do upadku Imperium Osmariskiego po I wojnie Swiatowej byla naznaczona przemocą i agresją.Teraz dozywamy w naszym obecnym czasie wzrostu przemocy i aktów terroru popelnianych w imię Allaha, >>Litościwego i Milosiernego<. Dla wszystkich, którzy widzą, jest przecież jasne, że w religiach, które sprawują świecką wladzę, swe dziela czyni nie Bóg, lecz szatan, nawet jeśli przybierze postać aniola l 5 światłości albo archanioła Gabriela. Jakim prawem religie państwowe zniewoliły całe ludy i narzucily im swą religię ? Mamy narody chrześcijańskie, narody islamu,narody hinduizmu, konfucjanizmu, budddyzmu, szintoizmu itd. Swiat został rzeczywiście rozbity na wiele religijnych i politycz_ nych części. Wszyscy twierdzą, że są na właściwej drodze. Piszę tę broszurę jako ktoś,kto zapoznał się ze wszystkimi tymi religiami.Od prawie 40 lat objechalem ponad 120 krajów na wszystkich kontynentach, poznałem ludzi wszystkich religii i światopoglądów i wiem, że przewżająca większość, z nich brzydzi się przemocą i chcialaby po prostu żyć w pokoju. Z drugiej zaś strony dostrzegam również wzmożony fanatyzm, także, a może przede wszystkim w zakresie religijnym, który przejawia się coraz częściej i coraz okrutniej w niewyobrażalnych zbrodniach. To, co stalo się 11 wrzesnia 200I, wstrząsnęło do glębi zachodnim światem, szczególnie Stanami Zjednoczonymi, ponieważ wraz z WTC runęło takze zwodnicze poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kto zna Pismo Swięte i rozumie zawarte w nim prorocze przepowiednie, potrafi zaszeregować obecny rozwój w zakresie politycznym i religijnym.Jest przecież napisane,:, Czy nie lęka się lud,gdy w mieście zabrzmi trąba? Czyż zdarza się w mieście nieszczęście,którego by Pan nie wywołał? ,,Zaiste,nie czyni Wszechmogący Pan nic, jeieśli nie objawił swojego planu swoim stugom, prorokom" (Amos 3, 6-7). Tak samo jak szczególne wydarzenia w Europie,głównie od czasu pokojowego przelomu w roku 1989,tak i aktualne wydażenia polityczne mają miejsce w łączności z wypel_ nianiem się biblijnego proroctwa. Wśród wszystkich tych wojen, terroru i katastrof wszelakiego rodzaju, które przecież zostaly na tenczas zapowiedziane, coraz głośniej rozlega się wołanie o pokój i bezpieczeństwo. Jak po upadku wieży Babel zjednoczony lud, mający jeden język,został pomieszany i rozproszony, tak >>upadek wież<< jednoczy wiele ludów i języków.O d I stycznia 2002 nastał początek> >nowego porządku świata<<. ludy Europy,poczy- 6 nając od 12 państw i 305 milionów ludzi, placą teraz we wspólnej walucie. 24 stycznia20O2 doszlo następne ważne wydarzenie: Papież we wiasnej osobie zaprosil przedstawicieli 12 głównych religii ziemi do wloskiego miasta Asyż, by wzięli udział w procesie dla pokoju. Nastąpily oświadczenia, iż w przeszlości promotorami wojen byly religie, jednak teraz wszystkie religie świata muszą wystgpować przeciwko terrorowi i wstawiać się za pokój i ogólnoświatową sprawiedliwość. Teraz świat musi mówić jednym glosem.Papieżowi jako jedynemu czlowiekowi na ziemi, posiadającemu uznawany na calym świecie autorytet, jednoczącemu w sobie polityczną i religijną wladzę, uda się w końcu przynieść światu tak dlugo wyczekiwany >pokój<. W tym momencie znawca Biblii ponownie nadstawia uszu,ponieważ jest rzeczywiście napisane,iż w chwili, gdy zostanie obwolany pokój przyjdzie na ludzkość zaglada jak piorun z jasnego nieba.Ten czas jest teraz bardzo bliski. Zgodnie z Objawieniem 9, od wiersza 13, aniolowie sądu są dotąd jeszcze związani na dzień i godzinę nad Eufratem, w kraju Saddama Husajna. W zapowiedzianej wymianie ciosów - kulminacyjnym punkcie Swiętej wojny - zgladzona ma zostać trzecia część ludzi. USA bombardowaly Irak i przez to już dlugo prowokowaly Saddama Husajna, a teraz włączony zostaje także Afganistan i inne, w większości muzulmańskie państwa. Caly arabski świat odbiera te dzialania bojowe jako zwrócone bezpośrednio przeciwko islamowi. Wszystko prowadzi do tego, iżwkrótce wypelni sig prorocze Słowo z Joela3,14: ,,Obwolajcie to wśród narodów! Ogłoście świętą wojnę! Powolajcie pod broń bohaterów, niech przyjdq i wyruszą wszyscy wojownicy!" Jak poświadczają również inne miejsca Pisma, ta wojna będzie prowadzona w szczególności przeciwko Izraelowi, który staje się coraz bardziej punktem zapalnym w regionie, jednak nastąpi także wielkie militarne uderzenie na Stany Zjednoczone, nie na Europę. Unia Europejska zdystansuje się na czas od agresywnej polityki militamej USA i przejmie prowadzącą rolę w >>procesie pokojowym<. 17 Dla tych, którzy widzą, pewne jest, ze teraz musi się wypetnić nie tylko rozkaz misyjny ogólnie, lecz także to,co zapowiedział nasz Pan na czas końca: ,,I będzie głoszona ta ewangelia o Królestwie po calej ziemi na świadectwo wszystkim narodom, i wtedy nadejdzie koniec" (Mat. 24, l4). To dzieje się w naszym czasie,zanim nadejdzie koniec. Wszystkie ludy i języki, także ci,którzy należą do islamu oraz do innych religii, mają prawo usłyszeć boskie poselstwo zbawienia, by móc podjać wlaściwą decyzję. Na wszystkich poziomach zaczęło się wprowadzenie w ostatnią fazę czasu końca. Epilog Zlotą regułą, którą wybralem za motto, chcialbym też zakończyć. Ja sam chcialbym, by mówiono mi prawdę. Chcialbym, by wskazano mi właściwą drogę, ponieważ nie chcę przejść z czasu do wieczności oszukany. Tego samego życzymy wszystkim,którzy czytają ten krótki traktat.Bóg chce dobrze z nami wszystkimi. Każdy czlowiek, bez, względu na przynależność religijną , został zrodzony na ten świat pełen oszustwa. Dowody z całości literatury i przeżytej historii mówią za siebie. Kto wierzy temu, co powiedzieli w doskonalej harmonii Noe,Abraham, Mojżesz i wszyscy prorocy,którzy byli wysylani przez samego Boga,w żadnym wypadku nie może uwierzyć naukom Mahometa, Biblia zawiera wszystko, co Bóg mial do powiedzenia, nic nie można i nie wolno do tego dodać(5. Mojż. 4,2; Obj.22, I9). W Starym Testamencie Bóg objawił Swoją wolę,z biegiem Nowego Testamentu urzeczywistnia ją. Prawdziwi prorocy Boży żyli w różnych czasach, wszyscy byli jednak inspirowani przez tego samego Ducha Świętego Apostolowie , którzy żyli przecież setki lat póżniej, potwierdzili wypełnienie się tego wszystkiego, co zapowiadali prorocy w Starym Testamencie. Nie ma ani jednej sprzeczności między Starym i Nowym Testamentem. Jak wszechwiedzący i wszechmocny Bóg móglby kiedykolwiek zmienić nawet jedno ze Swych Słów, Swój plan albo Swoją naukę? 18 Życzyłbym sobie, by dzięki tej publikacji otwarly się oczy wielu na całym Swiecie. Gdyby uczeni w islamie mogli tylko przyjąć do wiadomości, że Mahomet w swych myślach, w wypowiedziach i postępowaniu rozmijał się z Bogiem, że religia islamu jak każda inna religia uczyniona zostala przez ludzi! Prawdziwa wiara zakotwiczona jest w obietnicach Bożych i stwarza osobisty kontakt z Bogiem. W miłości lecz dobitnie należy stwierdzić, że Mahomet i jego religia nie mają nic do czynienia z Bogiem Biblii, z Bogiem Abrahama, lzaaka i Jakuba. Mahomet przecież wcale nie wierzył, że Bóg objawił się tutaj na ziemi ku naszemu zbawieniu jako nasz niebiański Ojciec w Swoim jednorodzonym Synu Jezusie Chrystusie. Z zupełną pewnością można powiedzieć,iż pod żadnym pozorem nie można uważać go za posłańca Bożego,ponieważ wszystko, co powiedział,znajduje się w sprzeczności ze wszystkim, czego uczyli prorocy Boży i apostolowie Pana i oczym świadczy Pismo Święte. W gruncie rzeczy religia islamu jak wszystkie inne religie w ogóle nie ma swych korzeni w Bogu, jest pozbawiona wszelkiej nadziei i tym samym jak wszystkie inne beznadziejną religią.Wszystkie roszczenia co do ostateczności nie opierają się na Slowie Bożymi dlatego są nieważne. Bóg objawił samego siebie i Swój plan wystarczająco, jak zostało nam wyrażnie pozostawione tylko w Piśmie Świętym. Wszystko inne to roszczenia pozbawione wszelkiej legitymacji.Celem tej krótkiej publikacji ma być podanie ręki wszystkim tym, którzy nie chcą wejść do wieczności oszukani wprowadzeni w błąd.Kto umrze bez Zbawiciela,jest przecież na zawsze zgubiony. Mamy nadzieję,że wszyscy zobaczą w tej publikacji wyciągniętą dłoń i zwrucą się do jedynego prawdziwego Boga,który w Swej istocie jest Duchem i objawił się osobiście jako Zbawiciel w Jezusie Chrystusie,naszym Panu. Niechby wszystkim mieszkańcom ziemi zostalo obwieszczone,że nie ma zbawienia w jakiejś religii, lecz tylko w Zbawicielu, który przyniósł nam zbawienie. Sam Bóg nie założył ani jednej religii,lecz 19 -pojednał ludzi z sobą samym w Jezusie Chrystusie, naszym Panu. Jego poselstwo jest jedynym prawdziwym poselstwem zbawienia. Zycie wieczne, które musimy mieć, by móc wiecznie żyć,znajdziemy wyłącznie w tym Wiecznym. Boża droga w Chrystusie do nas jest naszą jedyną drogą do Niego. Aby mieć udział w Bozym planie zbawienia, musimy odwrócić się od wszystkich religii, a zwrócić do wszechmocnego Boga,który przeznaczył nas do wiecznego celu. Łaska i pokój Boży niech będzie ze wszystkimi czytającymi tę broszurę w imieniu pana Jezusa Chrystusa. Dla wszystkich tych, których poruszyla ta broszura i którzy chcieliby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na wazne biblijne tematy, jest do dyspozycji odpowiednia, ugruntowana wyłącznie na Piśmie Świętym literatura. Cieszylibyśmy się,gdybyśmy o Was uslyszeli.' Także ta broszura może zostać zamówiona celem dalszej kolportacji. Wysylka naszej literatury odbywa się bezplatnie. Osiągnąć nas można pod następującym adresem: Freie Volksmission Krefeld Postfach 100707 D-47707 Krefeld Telefon+: 49/2151/545151 Fax: +49/2151/951293 E-mail: volksmission @ gmx.de lub E.frank@freie-volksmission.de www.freie-volksmission.de Caly Swiat byl Swiadkiem zamachu terrorystycznego na World TradeCenterw Nowym Jorku.11 września 2001 wejdzie do historii Stanów Zjednoczonych tak samo jak atak na Pearl Harbor 7 grudnia I94l.